It All Started With A Letter
by Rings Of Saturn
Summary: Sakura wrote a simple love letter to her love, Yukito, but without knowing, the letter somehow ends up in the hands of Li who thought it was from Eriol *not yaoi*... more confusiion in between... S+S, E+T/E+K, Y+T... etc, PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!!!


It All Started With A Love Letter 

Hi! I'm Rings Of Saturn *obviously* Anyway, this is my first ever CCS fanfic so I'm sure there will be lots of mistakes but please just bear with me ^_@ Anyway, reviews, comments, suggestions, flames are all welcome (even though I can get very touchy when I receive flames). If there's any confusion or questions you want to say about this story, feel free to email me at waterbaby12us@hotmail.com ^_~ since I'm very sure you would get confuse at the plot of this story ^_* 

Disclaimer: It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! But no matter how many times I say it, CCS will NEVER be mine!!!!!! :( *sob* 

Short Note: This will be a S+S story for sure (since they're my fav couple _!!!!) The time this story takes place is after Sakura changed all the cards to Sakura cards, but only difference is that she and Li haven't fallen in love yet! Also, there will be a tiny bit on Touya and Yukito, and if you are against gay, don't continue! Don't say I didn't warn ya! 

~~~~~ 

_"Don't let false love fool you, but don't let real love pass you by." _

~~~~~ 

Chapter One: The Mess-Up 

One sunny day at Tomoeda Shougakkou Primary School 

"God, this weather is sure hot!" Sakura Kinomoto wiped her forehead for the fifth time that hour and trying desperately not to blush at the thought of the 'letter' she is holding with her sweaty hands_. _

_'This is all Tomoyo's fault! How could I let myself be 'convince' into this? I'm such an idiot!!! I should have never agreed to write a love letter for Yukito! Now look at yourself, Sakura Kinomoto, you are standing in the middle of the baking sun blushing like an idiot waiting for the love of your life. AH! There he comes!!! What should I do? Smile? But he will see my blushing face… ah, I'm so nervous!!!' _

"Hi!" Yukito waved to Sakura as walked swiftly to her. He notices she was holding something in her hand, and it's obvious she's shaking. 

"Uh…H…hi, Yukito-kun," Sakura tried to make her voice sound normal but her high-pitch squeak was definitely not her normal voice. She tried again. "I … want to *blush* give this to…" 

"Yes?" Yukito asked kindly sensing the girl's nervousness but was surprised as Sakura shoved the letter she had into his hands. 

_'Baka! Baka! Baka…' _Sakura cursed in her head, can't she just say what she wanted to say in a long time, just those simple three words? _'Damn! This is all Li-kun's fault! He had to say that Yukito-kun will reject me for sure and all those harsh things_ *A/N maybe he's jealous? * _Now I'm too nervous to say anything! Baka Li Syaoran'' _

Not realizing that she had spoken her last few thoughts, Sakura was hoping desperately that the earth would just open and swallow her up. This is so embarrassing!!! 

"Sakura-chan! The practice is starting already!" One of her best friends, Rika, shouted to Sakura from the gym door few blocks away. "Hurry up!" 

"Uh… I've got to go, Yukito-kun," and without waiting for a reply, Sakura dashed off, leaving a trail of dust behind her. _'Please let him say yes!'_ Sakura prayed to herself as she ran to join her friends. 

Left behind, Yukito was utterly confused. _'Is this letter for me?'_ He thought, and he saw the dark print on the front reading 'love letter'. _'But she doesn't love me, so this must be for someone else!'_ Yukito thought but still don't know why Sakura had given it to him. _'I remember she said something about Li Syaoran, so this is for him? She must want me to give it to Li-kun for her! How stupid of me!' _Finally decided that the letter was not for him, Yukito looked around for the Li. _'They make a cute couple, Children these days are so kawaii!' _Yukito thought happily as he searched around. 

~~~~~ 

After a few look around, Yukito still wasn't able to locate Syaoran anywhere and his archery practice was about to start. Instead of finding Li, Yukito saw Touya and waved his hands around for the tall guy's attention. 

"Hey, what's up?" Touya asked as he noticed his friends was panting slightly. 

"Hey, Touya-kun! I'm just looking for Li Syaoran," Yukito smiled as he says the frown on his friend's face clearly indicating the boys dislike of Li. "I have to give this to him but my practice is starting soon, so… hey you are free right? Can you give this to him? It's urgent!" Yukito half pleaded with his puppy-dog eyes and of course Touya didn't refuse. 

Before Touya could ask anything about the letter, Yukito dashed off with a short bye as he was already 10 minutes late for his practice and his coach is not a forgiving man. 

Flipping the letter over, Touya say the words 'love letter' and was shocked. Yukito loves Li Syaoran *A/N: No way!!!!*??? How could that be? Touya felt a pain in heart he never knew before_. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Yukito of course will fall in love with someone, but why does it hurt so much. What is this feeling? It's soo… so weird.' _Shaking his head in irritation, Touya didn't notice a brown hair girl running towards him. 

"Touya-sweetie!!!" Screamed Nakuru as she wrapped her arms around Touya's neck and held as tightly as she can. Nakuru had hugged a bit too hard, and both of them ended up on the floor, with Nakuru on top of Touya and hugging him so tightly he could hardly breath. 

"Let go, you insane girl!" Touya tried his best to shove the girl off him, as he desperately needs air. "You are choking me!!!" 

"You are so cute when you get angry," instead of letting go, Nakuru adjust her grip tighter. 

_'God, so this girl sure has a strong grip!' _Seeing no other escape, Touya shoved Nakuru as hard as he can manage and took a long breath as he felt his lungs is working again. Brushing the dust off him, Touya suddenly realize something was missing. _'Where's Yukito's love letter…' _

Suddenly he heard the girl beside him squealed loudly. "Is this for me, Touya-kun?" Shouted the happy girl as she waved 'Sakura's' love letter around thinking that it's from Touya for her since he accidentally dropped it into her hands when he was pushing her off. "I'm so happy Touya-kun!!!" 

"What the heck…?" 

"This is so sweet of you, Touya-chan!!!" Nakuru gave Touya another deadly-neck-cracking hug. "Thank you so much!!!" Nakuru shouted so happily and blushing deeply she ran off. "I'll call you later!!!" 

Still dumbstruck, Touya lay on the ground for few minutes before finally coming to conclusion on what had happen. _'WHAT?! That girl thought I gave her that letter!!!! OMG!!! Now she thinks I like her!!! Nooooo!!!! What am I gonna tell Yukito????'_

~~~~~~ 

"Tadaima!" A loud yell from the doorway caused Eriol to spill half of the coffee he was drinking on his scarlet carpet. 

"Can't you be a bit more quieter? I got millions of complaints from the neighborhood about your loudness!" Eriol said sternly to the tall girl that just walked in. 

"I can't help it! You won't believe what happen today!" Nakuru had the biggest smile in the world plastered on her face and she was practically jumping with joy. 

Looking bored, Eriol turned back to the newspaper he was reading and sighed inwardly. 'Why did I create her to be so childish?' 

Annoyed at the lack of attention her master is giving her, Nakuru stick her tongue out at her master and said in a very kiddish voice, "fine I won't tell you then!" And rather loudly, Nakuru stomped back to her room. 

"What got into her?" Spinel Sun asked the spectacles boy on the couch. 

"Hmm…" 

~~~~~ 

Next Day 

"I can't wait to see Touya-chan today! I bet he misses me," Nakuru smiled inwardly and you could even see that happiness in on every part of her face. 

"Yeh, he misses you, and pigs will fly," Spinel Sun snorted and continue eating his syrup-covered pancakes. 

"He does!" Nakuru shouted with an ear-piecing voice. 

"Shut the heck up!!!!" Their master's annoyed voice suddenly came from his bedchamber. 

"Oops, I better go now or he will tear into fleshes when he comes down. I will show you Touya-chan cares for me later!" Nakuru said hurriedly and before S.S *short for Spinel Sun* could reply, dashed off. 

"Where the heck is that loud-mouth?" A very angry, and sleepy, voice was head as soon as Nakuru left. 

"Good morning, master, Nakuru had just left," S.S said as he reached and grabbed another pancake. 

"Smart for her, I better put some curse on her before I lose my hearing," grumbled Eriol as he made himself a cup of milk. "What's this?" He picked up a letter on the floor. 

"Huh?" S.S flew over to his master and saw Eriol holding a letter. 

"A love letter," reading the two words from the front, Eriol turned the letter over but then thinking it is rude to read someone else' love letter, stopped himself from opening it. 

"Open it! I want to see what it says," S.S said as he peered closer to the letter. 

"Don't be so nosy." 

"So what are you going to do with it?" 

Eriol merely shrugs, '_I might as well check who wrote this with my powers.' _

Summoning his powers, Eriol concentrated with his energy and the name 'Sakura Kinomoto' appeared in his mind. "???"

"Who is it?" S.S pestered.

"Sakura's. Why would I have a letter, a LOVE letter to be exact, from Sakura in my house?" Eriol wondered loudly and was very surprised.

"How should I know? Just give it back to her then asked about it," not interested anymore, S.S start licking a strawberry lollypop.

"Might as well."

~~~~~

_'Where is that magician girl?' _Eriol thought as he scanned the hallway again looking for Sakura. _'Hey, there's my cute little descendents!' _

Eriol slowly walked over to no one but the little wolf, Li Syaoran. "Hey, have you seen Sakura?" Eriol asked light heartily and chuckled when he saw the frown pasted on Li's face when he saw Eriol.

"I'm meeting her right now, what do you want?" Not caring about his rudeness, Li said coldly and scowled when Eriol snicker at his coldness.

"Do you have to be so cold, Li-kun? You should respect your ancestors more."

"Humph."

"Anyway, I want to give this letter to you..." but before he can continue to say 'to give it back to Sakura' he was interrupted when a familiar voice cut his.

"Hey, Eriol- kun! Kaho- sensei is looking for you," Yamasaki, the boyfriend of one of Sakura friends, walked in. "She's waiting urgently for you in her office."

"Kaho- sensei?" Eriol's eyes suddenly light up and he totally forgot about the letter. "I'll be there right away. Hey, Li-kun, thanks!" Waving, he half jogged to the teacher's office.

_'Why did that glasses guy gave me a letter?' _Syaoran thought to himself as he flipped the letter over and not reading the cover, opened the letter started reading. It reads:

_Fly me to the moon _

_Let me play among those stars _

_Let me see what spring is like _

_On Jupiter and Mars _

_In other hands, hold my hand _

_In other words, darling kiss me _

_Fill my heart with a song _

_And let me sing forevermore _

_You are all I long for _

_All I worship and adore _

_In other words, please be true _

_In other words, I love you. _

_*A/N: I didn't wrote this poem, it's on one of the posters I find online, so if you knew who made this, please inform me since I have to ask his/her permission. Thank you* _

Making sure he read everything correctly, Li read the letter again. 

Silence.

Three times.

Silence.

Four times.

Silence...

Then....

"Agh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~ 

Yeh! I finally finished my first ever chapter!!!! I can't believe it! The last bit is pretty stupid but then I couldn't come up with an ending. Also, what sort of pairing should I do for Eriol? E+T or E+K? I'll edit this chapter later. 

NOTE: Sakura typed up the letter so they couldn't tell it was her writing and also, she chicken out to write her name, but then she didn't know the letter would end up somewhere else. Also, I don't know if Eriol knows those kinds of magic so I made it up. 

P.S Sorry if the characters are OOC and the Nakuru bit is very childish I know but I couldn't come up with anything else. 

Oh, I forgot: 

REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! 

To Sakue: I won the bet! :P 


End file.
